Party with the Urameshi Team and Other Characters
by Leo7
Summary: i'm back!!!!!!!!!! sorry it took so long. this is just like the first one. please read!!!!11
1. Default Chapter

Leo: "Like I said before, I don't own anything. EXCPET THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Melanie: "Who gave you that thing anyway?"  
  
Leo: "Kyle the evil munchkin of oz, and keeper of bananas. Thank you!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Leo: "Another interactive fic. I'm kinda hooked on them right now. This ones a party! With all your favorite anime characters! (Mainly the Yu Yu Hakasho gang) if you want to be in it, e-mail me or put it in the reviews. Oh, and if you have a cretin character you want I here, tell me that to."  
  
Miya: "Party!"  
  
Melanie: "Finally, you're actually writing something useful!"  
  
Leo: O.o  
  
Yusuke: "What are we going to do at this so called 'party'?"  
  
Leo: "Whatever the readers want."  
  
Libria: "Yusuke that wasn't a very nice way to say that."  
  
Botan: "Yes Yusuke, you have to understand that Leo is a very 'special' individual."  
  
Leo: ^_^ "I'm special!"  
  
Kuwabara: "We all knew that. Only a 'special' person like you would die their hair pink and put blue highlights in it."  
  
Leo: O.O "I like my hair. And why are you picking on my hair? Botan has blue hair."  
  
Botan: "For the last time, its natural!"  
  
Leo: -_- "Denial." shakes head.  
  
Botan: @_@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Leo: "I would like to thank Kyle evil munchkin of oz, and keeper of bananas, for the frying pan of doom! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO ITS POWER!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Invitations

Leo: "Hello boys and girls, as you already know I own nothing, and right now my frying pan is missing." Walks off to find frying pan of doom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Miya: "Leo what are you writing?"  
  
Leo: "Invitations. Done!"  
  
Miya: "Let me see." Takes invitation.  
  
Dear beloved character,  
You are invited to a party at Kurama's house. If you do not come I am afraid I will have to-  
  
Miya: "You can't write that!"  
  
Leo: "Why?"  
  
Miya: * sigh * "Because its not nice to threaten people."  
  
Leo: * shrug * doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" runs through wall.  
  
Yusuke: O.O "What the?"  
  
Kurama: "Oh, come on Yusuke, you didn't think she was powerless. Did you?"  
  
Yusuke: * clears throat * "No of course not."  
  
Chu: "Someone help with the banner! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" ladder tips over. Banner falls on Chu's head.  
  
Leo: "Hellow!" opens door. "Hamtara!"  
  
Hamtara: "Leo!" hugs.  
  
Leo: "Time long see no."  
  
All except Hamtara and Leo: 0.o  
  
Kuwabara: "What the hell did she say?"  
  
Hamtara: "Yes." Walks in, sees Kuwabara. "Kuwabara!" runs over to Kuwabara and hugs him. Kuwabara: "A, hi."  
  
Doorbell: "Ding-dong."  
  
Leo: "Me get!" ^_^ opens door.  
  
Leo: "Inu-yasha!" hugs him so tight he turns blue.  
  
Miya: "A, you can let him go now." Leo lets go of Inu-yasha. "Okay. Now we have to talk about these invitations. You can't send them to people."  
  
Leo: * shrug * "It doesn't really matter. Me already send other invitations out."  
  
Libria: "Other invitations?" Inu-yasha hands her his invitation. Libria reads and then turns pale.  
  
Botan: "Let me see." Takes invitation from Libria, after reading also turns pale. "Oh dear."  
  
Miya takes it from Botan. Reads it and also turns pale.  
  
Miya: " How many people did you send this to?"  
  
Leo: "A few. Its very good, isn't it."  
  
Doorbell: "Ding-dong."  
  
Leo: "Me get!"  
  
Miya: "No you don't!" pushes me out of the way.  
  
Emilie: "Hello."  
  
Miya: "Hi, please come in. Listen if you got one of those threatening invitations, I'm really sorry."  
  
Emilie: "Oh, no I didn't get one of those." Hands Miya invitation.  
  
Dear Beloved Character,  
You are invited to a party at Kurama's house. Please come.  
  
Leo: "That's the one I didn't finish." Grabs invitation from Miya and writes something down. "There you go." Hand invitation back to Emilie.  
  
Emilie: "Thanks." Puts invitation into pocket without reading it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Miya: "Once again I apologize if you got one of those invitations."  
  
Leo: "Oh, and for the future my powers are: can walk through things, can blow things up, is telepathic, can levitated. Has anyone seen the almighty frying pan of doom?"  
  
Yusuke: O.O hides frying pan behind his back. "A, no. Maybe you should look over there."  
  
Leo: "Of course! Over there!" Hits self in head and runs off.  
  
Yusuke: * sigh * 


	3. 3

Leo: "I'm Baaaaaaacccckkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!! Oh, and I don't own anything and I still haven't found the frying pan of doom."  
  
In a closet.  
  
Yusuke: "Kuwabara we have to dig it deeper. We don't want her to find it."  
  
Yusuke: "Silence! Just dig the damn hole!" Leo walks through wall.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: "EEK!" Kuwabara jumps into Yusuke's arms.  
  
Yusuke: 0o  
  
Kuwabara: X_X  
  
Leo: ^-^ Takes picture. Yusuke drops Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke: "We never speak of this again."  
  
Kuwabara: "Got it." Gets up.  
  
Leo: "What ya doing?" ^_^  
  
Yusuke: "Digging a hole."  
  
Leo: "Why?"  
  
Kuwabara: "We're making a hot tub."  
  
Yusuke: "Huh?"  
  
Leo: "Yay! Hot tub!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: O.o  
  
Leo: "On to the story!"  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Emile and Kurama are sitting together and talking. Hamtara and me are spying.  
  
Leo: "Grrrr.."  
  
Hamtara: "What's wrong?"  
  
Leo: "She's messing with my man!"  
  
Hamtara: "Your man?"  
  
Leo: " Yes, Kurama is my man."  
  
Jin: "Hey, I thought I was your man."  
  
Leo: * hugs Jin * "You are."  
  
Jin: ^_^  
  
Kurama: "A, what are you three doing?" Leo and Hamtara look up. Kurama has changes into Youka Kurama.  
  
Leo & Hamtara: "Youko Kurama.."  
  
Jin: "Grrrrrr..."  
  
Doorbell: "Ding-dong"  
  
Miya: "Are you going to get that?"  
  
Leo: "No...." * sigh * Miya walks to door mumbling something to herself. She opens it.  
  
Kenshin: "Hello Miss Miya."  
  
Miya: "Hey, com on in." Kenshin walks in.  
  
Aries: "Kenshin, good you're here. Now you can help me find Touya."  
  
~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ closet ~~~~~~~  
  
Touya is rocking back and forth talking to himself.  
  
Touya: "She'll never find us here Mr. Loveals." Hugs bear.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Leo: "Sorry this chapter is kinda boring, but it'll get better."  
  
Jin: "Stupid Kurama. Why does he have to be so good looking."  
  
Leo: "Well I have to go help Kuwabara and Yusuke with the hot tub. Please review and tell me with you want to be in it."  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: "Hot tub?" 


End file.
